Job Offer
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Based on spoilers and speculation. Cristina and Burke run into each other and a surprising offer is made.


** I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Preston Burke was the last person Cristina expected to run into while out at a restaurant. She did a double take when she saw him. "What the hell?" she murmured to herself.

Burke hadn't expected to see Cristina again either. He left his table and walked over to hers. "Wow, hello. How are you?"

Fuck, this was awkward but there was no way to escape. Plus, Cristina was starving and didn't want to leave. "Good. You?"

"I'm good. I heard about that plane crash and the shooting from the news. Glad you're okay."

"Okay is a relative term after that, but it's fine. I've moved on now." She hoped he was buying it, but he probably hadn't. Cristina didn't really give a shit, to be honest, and just wanted this conversation to end so she could order. Where was the fucking waitress?

"Okay then. I saw that you recently won the Harper Avery award. Congratulations!"

Cristina did smile then. "Thank you." And that's when she sighed and gave in. "How's your life going?" She wasn't about to tell him about her stupid life decisions (like screwing her ex-husband, because he didn't need to know that).

"Good. Can't complain about anything." He wasn't about to tell her he was a recently divorced single father because that'd scare her away (and why was he worrying about that?) and this conversation was awkward enough.

She nodded. "Good." And then Cristina struggled not to groan and slam her head on the table when he sat down.

Burke struggled not to cringe when he saw the look on her face. He knew exactly how she felt. "So, how's your job going at the hospital?"

Cristina squinted her eyes at him. "Good. Why do you ask?"

He sighed. "I'm head of cardiology at a hospital in New York. Your career is going splendidly well, and I want to make you a job offer."

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I think you'd make an excellent addition to the team, and I want you to work for me. I'm glad I ran into you so we could have this opportunity to talk." Now that he was talking to his ex-fiancé, Burke knew he had to do this. She was highly sought after, and he wanted her to take the position. Plus, he figured there had to be a lot of bad memories at Seattle Grace Mercy West, or whatever the hospital was called these days.

"Wow. I honestly don't know what you want me to say, Burke. I have to think about this."

"Of course. Let me just write down my number. Take as much time as you need, but I'm going to need an answer in the next few weeks, though. And I'm only in town for a few more days." He jotted his cell phone number down on a napkin and then handed it to her. "It was nice seeing you, Cristina." He stood up and went to head back to his own table.

"Nice seeing you too, Burke." This day had definitely not gone as planned for Cristina. She had been thinking of moving again for a while, and not because of trauma this time. She wanted to do something new, get out of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital's grasp. She needed to talk to Meredith about this. But first she had to eat. She was thrilled when the waitress showed up and rattled off her order.

As soon as she was done eating and paid the bill, Cristina drove to Meredith and Derek's house. She needed to talk to her person. When Meredith opened the door she frowned at the look on her best friend's face. "What happened?" she questioned.

"I just went out to eat and I ran into Burke."

Meredith's mouth dropped open. "What?"

She nodded. "He's in town for a few days – not sure why – and he sat down to talk to me for a few minutes," Cristina explained. She followed her best friend to the couch so they could sit down and talk.

"So what'd he say?" An extremely curious Meredith couldn't wait to hear the details about this run-in. She wanted to know everything. This was something she never expected to happen (Izzie returning was up there, too) and knowing more was essential.

"He's living in New York now, and he offered me a job at the hospital he works at. Burke said I'd be an excellent addition to the team, and he's giving me a few weeks to decide."

"Wow." Meredith didn't know what to say. She was floored and knew that Cristina most likely felt the same way. "What are you going to do?"

Cristina shrugged. "No fucking clue, Mer. Working alongside my ex-fiancée? We all know how that's going with Owen. It's clearly not a good idea."

Meredith agreed with her point, but she had a few of her own. "Except for tonight, you haven't seen Burke in years. Did you feel anything for him?"

"Aside from shock? Not really."

Meredith stood up. "Let me get the wine. You and I are going to have a long talk about this, and we can't do it without drinking."

Cristina laughed. "Bring it on." This is exactly what she needed after tonight. Seeing Burke had thrown her for a loop. A job offer had been unexpected too. She couldn't believe she was actually considering it, but it was time to move on. Maybe this was the opportunity she had been looking for.

Meredith handed her a glass and the two started to talk some more about everything that had happened during Cristina and Burke's short but important conversation. "So, you might move across the country from me again. Don't know if I like that."

Cristina shrugged. "If I accept – which I'm still not sure about – then we can Skype and shit. But I still don't even know if this is even a good idea or if it's what I want."

Meredith sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked sad. "You should take it. I'm going to miss the fuck out of you, but this is something you should do. Get out of the drama we're stuck in. It'll be hard at first, but we can get through this," she assured her.

Cristina sighed. "I think my mind's pretty much made up, but I still want another day or two to think about this. Thanks, Mer."

"You're welcome. And since you're drunk, you're staying here tonight. I don't trust you after what happened the last time you got drunk and took a cab home – or what was supposed to be home."

Cristina laughed. "Fine." She smiled when her best friend hugged her.

By the time Cristina headed home after work the next afternoon, she had already made her decision. It was both easy and agonizing. As soon as she stepped inside her apartment, she got out her cell and dialed Burke's number. "Hello?"

She sighed. "It's Cristina. I've made up my mind."

Burke waited expectantly for her answer. "And?"

"After talking with Meredith and thinking it over, I've decided to accept. I need a change of scenery, and New York seems nice. Crowded, but nice."

He beamed. "Glad to hear it. I'll make an official offer when I get back home. It was nice to run into you."

"Same here." They chatted for a few minutes before hanging up.

Cristina was ready to start a new chapter in her life, and she was excited for the next step. She couldn't wait to see what happened in New York. Running into Burke had been shocking, but helpful in the end. And who knows what would happen between them? She was determined to strike up a friendship with him first and see where it went from there – Cristina definitely wasn't about to rush into anything. This new job could be exactly what she needed to move on.


End file.
